


Stargazing

by Dark_and_night



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Short, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Home from a night of killing.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Kudos: 56





	Stargazing

Michael walked home after a night of killing, his body beaten and tired but his heart still racing from the rush of adrenaline. He could tell by the way his eyes were beginning to close without his consent that he was overdue for some sleep. Well, whatever. Home wasn’t far away. 

As his home drew nearer, he saw an odd silhouette outside. He clutched his knife tighter, sneaking closer, willing himself awake longer just to kill whoever was there. The rush quickly died when he realized that it was just you, sitting in front of a telescope. 

You were curled up on your favorite galaxy print blanket, with your favorite telescope right in front of you. You were grinning to your eye to the eyehole, looking cozy in your pajamas. By your side sat a notebook, with a ton of notes scribbled on the pages. 

Michael never could figure out what it was you had written down in the notebook, not that he cared enough to ask. The fatigue finally catching up with him, he sat by your side, making you jump. 

“Michael!” You exclaimed, grinning at him. “Do you want to look this time?”

He shook his head, lying down, looking up at the sky. The sky didn’t have much of a draw to him. All he saw was bluish black and a few stars. Nothing special. Of course, you didn’t see it that way. When he closed your eyes, he heard you giggle softly, and the sound of your pencil scratching on the notebook.

Even he had to admit, it was a nice night. Not too hot or cold, and a clear sky. This place was as good a place as any to sleep. He felt sleep come for him on the blanket, trusting that you would be a good enough guard dog for him for tonight.


End file.
